Red All Over (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
Later that day, Eska and Spiro gathered their friends together to save Polar from the clutches of Gargamel and his villainous red Smurfs. The others were confused. "So, let me get this straight," Bash summarized, "We're going to fight Gargamel and a bunch of red Smurfs to save a...red Smurf?" "Oui," Felipe agreed, "He's one of them! Why are we going to save him?" "Because he has proven to us that he is good!" Eska answered, "When Spiro and I saw him with the other red Smurfs, he seemed against them, not for them." "But...how should we know?" Britze asked quietly. "Guys, I know you have a lot of questions," Spiro calmed them, "But I'm telling you...Polar is a good guy! He's red, sure, but he's as pure-hearted as any of us!" The others looked at each other. "Well...," Benny tapped his chin, "If Eska trusts him, so do I." Eska's face lightened up as her face grew warm, "R-really?!" "Yea," Benny coyly smiled. "Well, if Ben-ster agrees, so do I!" Bash put his arm around Benny. "I will if Bash does," Britze shyly toyed with her hair. Everyone looked at Felipe, hoping he would agree along with the rest. Felipe sighed, "Oh, alright. But, we probably shouldn't tell Papa about zis, or we're all pain grillé" By the time they got to Gargamel's, they could see Polar in a cage, sighing to himself as he watched Gargamel and the other red Smurfs plotting his demise. Bash lifted up the window and let the others creep in so that they could hear what Gargamel was planning. "Master," The red Smurf with the eyepatch, Arthur, stepped up, "This red Smurf has betrayed us and your orders to find the Smurfs. What shall we do with this traitor of all red Smurfkind?" Gargamel stared at Polar with a confused/thinking look. Polar starts sweating, wondering what Gargamel would do to him. "I don't even remember making him," Gargamel stated. then shrugged, "Oh well! I have the perfect idea for traitors like him!" Gargamel rummaged through his lair and found a device that looked a lot like a vacuum with a circular bag. When Eska got a closer look, she discovered what that certain device is and gasped. "That contraption of his is the Smurf Essence Sucker!" Eska whisper-shouted to the others, "he's going to use it on Polar!" "Now, Mr. Betrayer Smurf!" Gargamel pointed the Essence Sucker at Polar, "Prepare to get what you ''really ''deserve!" However, before Gargamel gave it time to warm up, a magical blast shot right at it, temporarily stabilizing it. When Gargamel looked towards where it came from, Eska stood there with her wand pointed at his contraption. As soon as he spotted her, Eska dashed towards Polar to let him out. "Red Smurfs," Gargamel commanded, "Get her!" As all the red Smurfs charged at her, the others came forth to help Eska while she was letting Polar out. Eska used a bobby pin from her hat to pick the lock and let Polar out. "Thank you, Eska," Polar took both of her hands and smiled, "But, what about the Essence Sucker. It's starting to warm up again!" Once the Essence Sucker was ready, Gargamel grabbed it and tried to find Polar, who was escaping with Eska. When he finally found him, he pointed the sucker at Polar and turned it on. Eska fought back by pushing a counter-spell on the sucker. The two forces fought back and forth each taking turns overpowering the other. The others were anxiously waiting to see which side would win. Finally, after a while of battling forces, Eska's anger grew and she let out a final blow, which knocked out the machine plus Gargamel himself. When he was down, the others fought off the red Smurfs as Eska escaped with Polar. Just then, the Essence machine started to overload. "Hurry!" Spiro commanded the others, "We gotta get outta here!" Spiro helped his friends escape just before the machine exploded. With the red Smurfs covered in ash and defeat, Arthur grimaced "Curse you, Polar!" He shouted, "I will find you and rid of you forever!" Previous Next Category:Red All Over chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story